Much to Learn
by 191026
Summary: Altair realises he still has much to learn about Malik when he witnesses him murdering 5 Templars without once drawing his sword. 'I still have much to learn Brother' MalikxAltair YAOI


**My first ever AltairxMalik fic!**

**Oh I am so proud.**

**I wrote this to go with nyarlathotep23's picture on Y!Gallery of Malik called 'And he can Kill'. The picture is just so powerful that I had to make a fiction about it!**

**Now, it's been a long time since I wrote a yaoi fic so yeah, I am a bit rusty. We have a bit of banter between the boys followed by bickering, Malik proving he is still a bad ass Assassin, Altair revealing why he is terrified of water and ofcourse, everything wrapped up in a lovely lemony bow!**

**Warnings - YAOI so sex between two men. If this isn't your cup of tea, go away! I don't want any flames!**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Stepping down from his raven black mare, golden eyes took in the towering walls surrounding Jerusalem.

Sighing lowly, Altair lightly ran calloused fingers down his horses muzzle. She seemed to smile at him. Girl as he had named her had been with Altair for years. He had raised her from a foal into his best and most trusted companion. She was dependable, fast and powerful. Her hooves had crushed many an enemies head, spine, arms and legs. He could almost say that he loved her.

"Come on Girl." He whispered as he stepped away from her, beckoning her to follow him.

The closer he got to the gates of Jerusalem, the sharper the guards wits became. It wasn't until an elderly scholar slowly sidled up beside Altair and gently took Girl's reigns, much to her displeasure, that the stationed guards turned their attentions away from Altair.

The horse baulked slightly at the sight and smell of the stranger.

"Please be careful with her my brother."

"I know, I know. I can see she is heavy with foal yes?"

Altair grimaced slightly before nodding at the elderly male.

This was Girl's last trip before she was house bound so to speak. The next time Altair travelled, she would be too close to giving birth and he simply couldn't put her life in danger. Much to his own displeasure, he had roped a few novices into trying to tame a young stallion that the Assassin's had liberated from Templars recently. It was not going well. The beast refused to be broken and gave the poor blacksmith a black eye with a swift kick to the face when he tried to shoe him.

"Her mate has been very edgy since the Dai left him here a couple of weeks ago."

Altair bristled again as both himself and the scholar took Girl to the non-descript stables the Assassins used when they visited the city. Damn that white stallion.

While Girl busied herself with some oats and cool water, Altair and the older man went about removing all her saddle bags before taking off her saddle and bridle.

"I think she may be too big for this tack on your return trip."

"I can ride bareback. She will be fine."

A bump to Altair's shoulder caused him to start slightly before turning and glaring death at his attacker.

"Snow."

The pristine white stallion almost looked down his nose at Altair as he practically nudged him out the way as he leaned over the stall to greet Girl.

Like Altair, Malik had also raised Snow from a young colt. He was faster than the wind and most certainly, had Malik taken another horse to Solomon's Temple all those years ago, he would have died on the return trip to Masyaf. Being that as it may, Altair hated Snow at this precise moment. It was his fault that Girl was in this mess. Malik had left Snow to graze near Girl a few months prior and nature obviously took it's course.

Running his hands over Girl's gleaming coat once again, Altair stepped away, shouldering Snow's head away as he left to enter the city, easily slipping in beside a few more scholars.

Breaking away from them as he entered the city, Altair pulled his cowl that bit further over his eyes as he made his way through the bustling markets.

Malik had been gone too damn long. He had travelled down to the city to train up the new bureau leader and to stop in and see his twin daughters. Altair supposed he really should see his two sons but decided against it for now.

Both his and Malik's marriages, if one could call them that, had ended around the same time with their estranged wives taking their young children to live in Jerusalem. Maria had been the first to notice things were wrong and it was her that brought it to Malik's wife's attention. The way their husbands looked at each other or not looked at each other. More shockingly, Maria had confessed to the other woman that Altair refused to sleep with her unless she was willing to give him anal sex which she would not. The other woman told Maria that Malik wouldn't even touch her, let alone lay with her. The final nail in the coffin was when Altair's eldest son Qulan-Gal, at the tender age of five came up to the two women and innocently uttered, 'Why is daddy kissing Uncle Malik?' That statement was all that the two women needed to end their marriages and move their children down to Jerusalem until they were old enough to begin training under the Creed.

Shaking back to reality, Altair stopped his musings and made his way further through the bustling markets.

After a few minutes of jostling people out his way, Altair's keen vision spotted two young boys pulling a woman through the busy streets. It could have been any small family but the golden colour of both boys eyes were a dead giveaway. He stepped to the side slightly, taking cover behind a pillar incase Maria or the boys spotted him. He watched as his eldest, already his carbon copy marched infront of his mother and brother, a small sword strapped to his waist. Maria was looking lovely, her hair was trailing down her back in long dark brown waves, a style that she hardly ever wore when they were together. She was smiling and laughing with her sons. Looking back, Altair could see that Maria was unhappy being with him after their second son was born, perhaps even before hand.

Stepping away from his hiding spot, Altair made off in the opposite direction of his family. He was just happy to see that they were safe and happy.

Now he just had to find Malik.

The midday sun was baking him under his white robes and his legs were shaking slightly as he had not eaten since the day before. Taking a seat on a nearby stone bench, Altair stretched his legs out infront of him as he leaned against the cool stone wall. As he glanced around the small town square he sat in, he noticed something very unusual. There were absolutely no guards to be seen. His keen ears picked up on two young men chatting across the square.

"How'd you manage to swipe that?"

"The guards have their hands full with the Assassin. Been chasing the poor fucker since first thing this morning."

"He must be good if every guard in the city is after him."

"Nah, just plain stupid."

Altair looked around him. There were no signs of fighting, struggles, anything. Perhaps the chase was taking place in the poor district.

"Last I heard, they had cornered the Assassin in the poor district. Don't know how he can hope to fight off all those guards."

"You've obviously never seen one of them fight."

Altair wracked his brains. He was the only Assassin in Jerusalem right now as it was himself that had sent the others elsewhere for missions. Only one other man fit that description.

"Yes I know they are faster than lightning and more cunning than a fox but how can a crippled Assassin make it out of that alive?"

"Malik!" Altair shouted, forgetting he was in a bustling town square.

All eyes were on him as he bolted from the bench and took off at an alarming pace through the streets towards the poor district.

Scrambling up a nearby crumbling house, Altair scanned the district. He could see bodies, blood, more blood, littering the streets. Following the trail along the rooftops, Altair dropped down onto a low balcony and watched silently as a handful of Templars examined the dead bodies of the city guard.

"He has to be here somewhere." One of them grunted to the others.

Altair scanned around for any signs of the other Assassin. It was too quiet. What if they had got him? What if he had succumbed to their blades? Feeling his stomach turn, Altair readied his position on the edge of the balcony, ready to spring at Malik's Assailants.

Unsheathing his hidden blade, Altair shuffled nearer to the edge of the balcony when, without warning, deep blue and white billowing robes flew over his head as the male wearing them let out an ear piercing battle cry. The momentum of the males leap caused the guard he landed on to crumple to the ground, his legs broken and shoulders dislocated.

Altair stared transfixed at the sight taking place not ten feet below him.

Malik stood gracefully, raising his hidden blade threateningly at the enemy. Altair watched as his fingers danced over the top of the blade. All of them as thankfully, Altair had made Malik's new hidden blade so that he did not need to lose a finger.

The four remaining Templars circled the one armed Assassin while shouting vulgarities and obscenities at him.

Malik remained motionless and uncaring about their harsh words. His eyes closed as the Templars closed in on him. His hidden blade retracted as his feet widened their stance ever so slightly before, robes billowed out once again as Malik artfully dodged the sword bearing down on him. He spun round the back of the Templar, looping his arm round his neck effectively breaking it in the process.

Malik bounced lightly on the balls of his feet as the remaining three fidgeted slightly before rounding on him once again. The Dai feigned to the left then sprang back as another sword swung round in an attempt to sever his head from his shoulders. Malik kicked the Templar hard on the shins as his hand grabbed and wrestled the sword from the other mans grip. He spun in an elegant circle, robes swirling, stolen sword falling in a glorious arc and cutting through the Templar from shoulder to stomach.

Altair, still rooted to the spot, felt himself sweat slightly as he watched Malik literally dance round the guards. His disarming technique was flawless, every move was precise and deathly accurate. Feeling arousal sweep over him, Altair almost missed Malik disarming the forth Templar to try his luck. He met his end in the same way as the previous.

The last man, terrified of Malik's skills turned tail to run. He only made it three or four paces when the sword Malik had taken from the previous kill sailed through the air and right into his back. He crumpled to the ground as Malik practically strutted towards him, pulling the sword free and kicking the man onto his back.

"W-what are you?" The Templar gurgled as blood filled his mouth.

Malik smirked down at the fallen man with hate glimmering in his eyes.

"Better than you." He whispered as he drove the point of the sword through the Templars left eye.

Altair made to move from the balcony at the precise moment Malik turned a bloodlust filled glare his way.

Altair was slightly afraid of the look in Malik's eyes. They were wide and wild. Animalistic almost. His pupils were like pin pricks surrounded by almost coal black irises which flashed in anger. The cowl that was previously pulled low on his head had fallen back slightly, somehow making his eyes look even larger as he stared up at Altair. His brow beaded sweat that ran down his dark cheeks. His lips were pursed in a firm line as he stared up at the still precariously perched Altair.

"What? Thinking that I needed saving? What do you take me for Novice? A fucking cripple?"

Altair shuffled on the ledge slightly before gracefully dropping down to land beside Malik.

He couldn't look into those eyes. Never before had he seen them like that. So powerful, domineering almost.

Altair fidgeted slightly, wringing his hands as he fumbled for words. He wanted to learn some of the techniques he had seen Malik execute. He couldn't disarm a guard so quickly and efficiently. He was good at dodging but Malik? He was superhuman. His speed and grace were something akin to a dancers. Not once had Malik bloodied his own weapons on the Templar guards.

"I….I am amazed."

"Why? Surprised to see me defend myself so easily?"

"N-no. I can't believe how much you have taught yourself."

"I refuse to let wet behind the ears guards push me around like some leprous bugger. I am still an Assassin and fucking hell I will continue to act like one." Malik growled out, he too, not looking at Altair.

Altair said nothing as he gently laced his fingers with the Dai's, noting how they were shaking slightly.

Deep brown eyes finally looked into gold before Malik felt his lips curve upwards slightly.

"Come Novice, there is something I want to show you. It is outside the city."

Before Altair could utter another word, Malik darted up the side of the building he had just been perched on, easily hauling himself up and over the top of the two story house.

There was so much that Altair had missed. Not only had he missed his sons childhoods, he had neglected his duties and his wife and now? It seemed that he had missed a whole chapter in Malik's life because of his infatuation with the knowledge the Apple of Eden could bestow upon him.

Frowning slightly, he didn't notice Malik popping his head back over the side of the building.

"Move your ass Novice!"

Snapping back to reality, Altair scrambled up the side of the building and took off after Malik, at times struggling to keep up with his speed across the rooftops.

Deep blue and white robes billowed out behind the two males as they darted across rooftops, leaping gaps between the buildings with ease that the novices still struggled over. Both men ducked and dived through rooftop gardens and indeed peoples balconies.

Both males glanced at each other as they ran neck and neck through Jerusalem. Altair looked bemused at the huge grin plastered across Malik's usually grumpy face. It suited him Altair quickly decided.

"Struggling to keep up Novice?" Malik shouted above the wind whistling in their ears.

"Fuck off Malik!" Came the swift reply.

"As you wish." Was all that Altair registered before a blur of blue and white zoomed past him at break neck speed towards the city gates.

Finally, Altair caught up with Malik just as the older male was dropping into an alleyway a few feet from the gates.

"What the hell? Since when are you so fast?" Altair spluttered, trying to catch his breath.

"Unlike yourself Novice, I have been training ever since the fall of our old Master. While you drown yourself in that accursed Apple. I train."

"That accursed Apple was responsible for your new hidden blade, all the new techniques I am training the novices in, my new armor that is being crafted dammit!"

"Calm down fool. Alright, lets go. It's just a few miles outside the city."

Altair watched as Malik stripped off his outer coat, rolling it up and stuffing it inside a conveniently placed barrel.

"What? I can't very well blend in with scholars dressed in different colours can I?"

Malik had adapted his robes slightly by only wearing the outer robes on his top half, so as to not have the danger of an empty sleeve.

Altair reached out and touched Malik's left arm, what was left of it anyway. Deep brown eyes looked back into his before a calloused hand placed itself atop his, thumb brushing over his knuckles.

Before Altair could say anything, the hand that been atop his was now touching the side of his face, that same thumb now brushing over his cheek. Soft lips ghosted over his. The kiss was quick and chaste, given that they were just a few feet from the bustling streets.

After just a few short seconds, Malik pulled back and stepped away from Altair, smirking slightly.

A lone powerful arm pulled the cowl back over his head before Malik slowly stepped into the entrance market and signalled the waiting scholars.

The two joined them as they made their way safely outside the city.

As the two approached the stables, Altair could her Girl stomping about and whinnying for him, her neck straining to get closer to him.

"Still attached to you is she? She will learn in time that you're a fool."

"Could say the same about that bastard stallion of yours. Because of him, this is her last trip until after the foal is born."

Malik shrugged slightly as he greeted Snow by running his hand down the stallions muzzle as he pressed his forehead against the horses.

Altair similarly greeted Girl while drawing her out from the stables which earned a snigger from Malik.

"Stay your tongue Brother of I will get her to sit on you. Fancy being crushed under that?" Altair hissed as he gestured to her belly.

"Oh well, at least she can now support your weight, especially since you have let yourself go over the past couple of years." Malik teased while lightly patting Altair's clearly flat stomach.

"You fucking….Hmpf!" Altair huffed as he vaulted onto Girls back and urging her into a trot, not bothering to saddle her.

"Touchy touchy." Malik laughed out as he too climbed onto Snow's back, kicking him into a canter to catch up with the huffing Altair.

After a few minutes, Malik had caught up with Altair and the two headed up into the nearby hills with Malik leading the way.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, what's this? Talking to me again? No point in taking out your fat ass and equally fat belly on me. It's not my fault you have let yourself go."

Altair growled at the one armed Assassin before hissing out the question again.

"Patience my overweight friend. I found this place some time ago and have been itching to return to it."

"You sure it's not the fleas that are making you itch?"

"Bastard! Well, if it is, I caught them from you. Do you never bathe?"

Altair bristled at the comments. Sure he smelled a bit sweaty and did need a bath but the long journey from Masyaf to Jerusalem does not allow for leisurely stop offs to have baths and he certainly didn't have fleas.

"Your silence answers my question. Tell me what I see in you Brother? Apart from a place to keep fleas."

"I ask again, where are we going or are you just wasting my time?"

Malik's silence infuriated the Grand Master. He wanted to throw something at him, pull him off his horse, something. As if sensing her masters ill intentions, Girl whipped her head round and snorted at Altair.

"Fine fine. I will kick his ass another time then." He whispered to her.

After about thirty minutes of silence between the two, Malik finally wheeled his horse round to a stop.

"Down there Novice."

Altair peered over the edge of the small cliff edge they had arrived at.

A beautiful lake surrounded by a thick canopy of trees and greenery was hidden from all sight by the hills around it. He could hear the trickling of a small waterfall as he leaned further over the edge.

"Come on." Malik urged as he began to guide Snow down the small man made path to the lake.

"You made this walkway didn't you Malik?"

"Yes, I happened upon this place not long after my brothers death. It made me feel peaceful and I had to get closer to it so yes, over the year that I was in Jerusalem, I made this pathway down to the lake."

Yet something else about his lover that he didn't know. What did Malik see in him?

A few times Girl slipped slightly finally causing Altair to hop off her and, with a soothing hand on her strong neck, guide her down the curling path.

As the two made their way through the trees, Malik too got off of Snow and walked ahead of the horse. Altair could tell that the other male was excited to be here.

As the trees cleared, golden eyes widened at the sight infront of him. That trickle of a waterfall he had heard was actually a huge cascade of water coming from the cliff tops above them. The place smelled of plants and nature, a complete change from the dry wastelands and the smell of dirt, death and decay in the cities.

"I can see why you like it here Malik. It is very peaceful."

Malik said nothing as he removed his heavy leather boots, letting his toes curl into the cool grass. Discarding his weapons, knife addled belt and his outer robes. Standing in just his breeches, he gestured for the younger male to do the same.

Glancing over at Girl, Altair was content to see her beside her mate, happily grazing on the fresh grass.

Letting his belt clunk to the ground, followed by his bracers and finally his white robes and boots, Altair moved to Malik's side, loving the feeling of the grass under his bare feet.

"Novice, you absolutely stink. You need a bath….in there."

Altair gulped thickly as he looked wide eyed at the lake. He would drown in there. It was nothing like the stone bath halls in Masyaf or the public bath houses in the cities or even the oversized basin in the bureau. That water was controlled, shallow. This was not.

"B-but Malik….I will drown."

"I do not care! The trees are beginning to wilt with your smell."

"It's only sweat! It's natural! As if you always smell of roses!"

"Naturally disgusting. Now, will you get in there quietly or do I have to toss you in?"

Altair edged a few steps closer to the edge of the lake. It did look very inviting but, no, it was too deep.

Shrinking in on himself, Altair backed up again.

"I give you ten seconds then I push."

Taking a small step forwards again, Altair knelt on his hands and knees and peered over the embankment. His reflection looked pathetic, terrified, like a small child.

Malik grinned at the very easy target Altair had made of himself. His perfectly rounded bottom was sticking up and out in mid-air as the Grand Master stared terrified into the water.

Moving so silently, as if he was not even there, Malik crept up on the ass up Assassin.

Biting his bottom lip to keep him from laughing at Altair's stupidity, Malik raised his right foot behind him, holding it for a second before kicking out at Altair's ass full force.

A startled yelp then a splashing, gurgling sound was all the registered in Malik's brain before he collapsed to the grass laughing.

After about twenty seconds of hysterics, he wiped his eyes and stopped laughing long enough to see a very wet, very angry and humiliated looking Assassin standing just waist deep in the water.

"You fucking bastard! What if I had drowned and died? What then? You would have been stoned to death for killing me!"

"Hardly, the Brotherhood would benefit from not having your stupidity around. Although, your theatrics are very amusing."

Altair watched as Malik stood, bold as brass and dropped his grey breeches to the ground. Blushed slightly as he strutted around the side of the lake, naked as the day he was born before stopping to scrutinise the water.

Seeing Malik bare naked infront of him after the few weeks that they had not been together made Altair's stomach churn with want and his knees shake slightly.

"Let me show you how it is done Novice." Malik practically sang out as he performed a perfect dive into the cool water.

His silhouette under the water crept up on Altair and swam right between his legs, effectively lifting Altair off of his feet in the water again causing him to balance for a second on Malik's back before toppling under the water again.

Spluttering back to the surface, Altair scrambled for the embankment, wanting ever so much to be anywhere else but here. He would choose mucking out the keeps stables over this.

However, before he could climb out, a hand clenched round his ankle, pulling him back in.

"Malik stop! I want out!"

Malik sighed at the fully grown coward.

"You are such a child." he murmured as he pulled the quaking Assassin against his chest.

As soon as Altair bumped against Malik's chest, he whirled round and first of all threw his arms tightly around the Dai's neck then brought his legs up and circled them round Malik's waist.

Malik looked at the expression of utter panic plastered over Altair's face. His usually cold eyes were wide and wild, golden irises darting from left to right, looking for an escape route.

"Why are you so afraid Nov….Altair?" Malik whispered into the terrified Assassins ear.

"Tried….drown…." Was all he heard as Altair buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"What? Someone tried to drown you?"

On hearing nothing else from the Grand Master, Malik noticed that miraculously, he no longer smelled like the great unwashed and carried the quaking male to the bank, lifting up and dumping him on the grass with little effort.

After he too had climbed out, Malik took in the sorry state of Altair. His knees were drawn up to his chest, arms pulled tightly around them as his head buried itself from view. He was about to come out with a scathing remark when he just and no more heard a muffled cry from the slightly younger male.

Shuffling over on his knees, Malik pried Altair's arms from around his knees and forced his head up, making him look at him.

"A-Altair? What?" Malik stuttered as two huge teary eyes stared back at him.

Whatever happened to Altair had really affected him. He had seen him been shot in the stomach by an arrow and keep on fighting, seen him gut and behead enemies without a flicker of emotion.

Wrapping his arm round Altair, he tilted his head enough to lightly kiss those scarred lips.

"Please, tell me what happened to you."

After a minute or so of Altair sniffing to calm himself and his tears, he finally spoke.

"I-it's pathetic really. I was just a boy. My first mission as a Novice…."

Malik recalled that the two of them were barely eleven years old when they were sent to Damascus for their first mission. The two had been left at the bureau, told where their targets were and when then, nothing, the two fully fledged Assassins left them to complete their missions alone. Malik had completed his with ease but Altair? He didn't return until the next day, with the bloodied feather but something was different about him.

"My mark was down near the river. Killing him was easy enough but I forgot about the guards. They spotted me and gave chase, right down towards the river. I remember slipping on the docks then falling under. I tried to break the surface but they held me down. Held me down and pushed me further under. They laughed as I struggled to get away. I-I don't remember anything after that except waking up back on the docks in another Assassins arms. I begged him not to tell anyone, especially you or Kadar. I couldn't bare the shame."

"What shame Altair? You cannot swim? I am afraid of heights."

"That doesn't stop you from running over rooftops does it?"

"I am required to do that. Swimming is not really a great requirement….especially with how dry this country is."

Malik heard nothing more from the clearly traumatised Assassin. So, instead of needling him further, he gently carded long fingers through Altair's still dripping hair.

"I'm sorry I pushed you Novice."

Altair, needing to pull himself as far from the horrible memory as he could, wrapped his arms tightly round Malik's bare torso while he lightly leaned in and ghosted his lips over the dark skin on said chest.

Malik's breath hitched slightly as warm hands and fingers tightened on his back as a sneaky tongue crept out to taste his flesh.

"What do you want Altair?"

Altair pulled the two of them up and onto their knees, raising his head to crush their lips together, immediately pushing his tongue into the other males mouth.

Deciding it was better to show Malik what he wanted, Altair broke the bruising kiss and let himself fall backwards onto the grass, shimmying slightly to pull his soaked breeches off then almost lazily lying back letting his legs fall shamelessly open.

Both men's breathing quickened as they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until Altair reached up and pulled Malik on top of him, crushing their lips together once again.

Wrapping his lone arm under Altair's neck, grabbing his light brown hair and yanking his head back in the process, Malik broke the kiss once again before whispering, 'Prepare yourself' in Altair's ear.

He knew this would be hard and fast, knew what mood Altair was in to give up so easily. Usually the two fought and snarled like wild animals at each other until the other relented. Perhaps Altair just needed something to completely forget about the harrowing event in his youth or perhaps, he was wordlessly trying to apologise for almost jumping in and 'saving' Malik earlier that day.

A sharp gasp from Altair's throat shook Malik from his musings. He glanced down between their bodies only to see a four fingered hand vanish under their bodies. He looked back up and took in that perfectly beautiful face, cheeks pink, lips bruised and swollen. So swollen infact that he had to have another taste. Claiming that artful mouth with his again caused another muffled groan to escape both his and Altair's throats.

When a pair of slim hips arched off the ground to bump off of his, Malik bit Altair's bottom lip to stop himself from crying out. It had only been a few weeks since they last had sex but at that precise moment, in this place, under the sun, with a wanton Altair under him, it felt like forever had passed since then.

A slight grimace crept across Altair's face as he was made to prepare himself. The first finger was fine, the second, a slight but pleasant burn. With his ring finger gone, he had to use his little finger but, at three, especially dry, it was a bit uncomfortable. His mind was so cloudy, he didn't think to use his own saliva, or Malik's for that matter. For some reason, he felt he needed a bit of pain.

He couldn't take it any more. His insides were burning, he was burning. He needed the other man inside him now. Fuck proper preparation. They had had sex dry before.

"F-fuck….now….I need it now!"

Still clutching the back of Altair's head, Malik dove in for another kiss, fingers pulling at short brown hair. He gasped through the kiss when a warm calloused hand wrapped itself round his rock hard length, smearing pre-come over the head and shaft.

Letting go of Altair's hair, Malik sat up on his knees to better balance himself as he slapped Altair's hand away.

"Not so rough you fucking slut." He growled out as he watched the man below him dig fingertips into the ground below them while his head thrashed from side to side.

"Hurry!" Altair almost roared at the older male when he just and no-more pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

"Impatient bastard! Do you want me to tear you?"

"D-don't fucking care." Came the guttural growl from Altair as he eased in inch by inch, fighting against every instinct to simply thrust in and pound him into the ground.

Altair brought his hands up and placed them on either side of Malik's face, dragging him back down to kiss him while at the same time, wrapping his legs right round Malik's waist, forcing him in deeper.

Malik had to brace his only arm on the ground beside Altair's head so he didn't topple over when those powerful legs held him in place.

Low groans escaped both men when Malik was fully sheathed inside the other.

Breathing though his nose to try and calm himself, Malik peppered kisses over Altair's neck and upper chest, relishing in the harsh breathing from him.

He wanted it rough? Well that was just fine. Burying his face in Altair's shoulder, Malik began a brutal pace inside the other male, not stopping to make sure he was adjusted, not checking to see if he had indeed torn him. Deep groans escaped his throat only to muffle themselves in Altair's sweat slicked skin.

The pain was burning hot, being taken with hardly any preparation but he needed this. He wanted this. For all his failings, he wanted to feel this. What he had seen today had confirmed that he needed to stop neglecting his lover, that he had so much still to learn from the man. Stop neglecting himself and take better care of the Brotherhood that he had saved.

Every cry Malik pulled from his throat brought him closer and closer to tears. He loved this man so fucking much and not once had he told him. They had known each other for around twenty years and he hadn't once told him.

Altair felt Malik speed up above him, his thrusts becoming erratic as orgasm crept up on him. His own rock solid flesh was close to bursting and he had not even touched himself once. The constant friction and pressure against his prostate coupled with the overwhelming feelings he had for Malik was enough.

Grabbing hold of Malik's face again, he forced the older male to open his eyes and look at him.

"M-Malik….I…."

He couldn't get the words out. His voice caught in his throat as he spent himself over his stomach, body shivering and twitching, insides tightening around the length inside him.

"I know." Was all Malik was able to practically hiss out through clenched teeth before he saw the younger male climax without even being touched. That beautiful sight of flushed sweaty skin and burning golden eyes brought his own orgasm crashing through him like a tidal wave.

Both men lay in silence as they tried to catch what breath had been lost.

Altair clung onto Malik for dear life, afraid that if he let go he would be cast into the darkness he had been living in for the past few years. A darkness which brought about selfishness, neglect and ultimately failure.

After a few minutes, Malik rolled off of the younger male and onto his back, chest still heaving and throat dry and scratchy. He turned his head and smiled at the face looking back at him.

"I know you do. You don't have to say it."

"But!" Altair shouted, sounding scandalised, sitting up all too quickly for his bruised backside.

"Quiet Novice. I know and have known for some time. The feeling is mutual."

Seeming to fall into a sulk, Altair once again drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

"Thing with us Altair? We don't have to say it all the time like love struck fools. We know how the other feels not through words but by deeds. Now, question me again on the matter and you will be walking back to Jerusalem naked as the day you were born."

Choosing to remain silent and not test Malik, Altair lay back down on his side, scooting closer to the other male in the process, fingertips drawing lazy circles on Malik's belly.

He glanced around at his surroundings, taking in that evil water. Girl and Snow now lying on the grass sheltered under the shade of the trees. All their clothes haphazardly scattered about the lakeside and finally Malik, a light sheen of sweat coated his dark skin, his cheeks reddened slightly, deep brown almost black eyes staring sleepily up at him.

"I have much to learn Brother." He whispered as Malik reached up and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
